


I Smile

by day666



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is so shitty, i should update this but i have no motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day666/pseuds/day666
Summary: Brian's relationship with his best friend, Jae (i suck at summaries)





	I Smile

     Standing outside in below freezing weather for ten hours has never been a good idea, no matter who says so. They were both going to get so sick, but Brian didn't care. It was worth it. He was seeing A.C.E in concert for the first time, and even six years of friendship wasn't enough to make Jae immune to his begging and pestering.

     "How did you convince me to go to this dumb thing, Bri?" Jae asked, and he was definitely shivering. Drama queen, should've worn a bigger coat if he didn't want to freeze.

      _Suffer all you want, Park,_ he thought smugly.  _You're the one who doesn't know how to say no._ "Because you love me." It was said with too much confidence. 

     Jae snorted. "Gay."

     Brian checked his watch. Only 3:00? The doors would open at 7:00 Which meant...they had four more long, cold hours left. Wonderful, just peachy. Jae was shaking like a leaf beside, so he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, ignoring the fact that he was also freezing his ass off. 

     Soon enough (definitely not soon enough, not at all), the doors opened. Tickets were checked. Bodies were filed into the arena one by one, and everyone slowly warmed back up. There was a low buzz of chatter with some music playing overhead. People sang along to the songs they knew. Brian watched Jae bop his head along to some pop song. When he saw he was being watched, he quickly stopped and hid his embarrassed smile as Brian laughed at him. 

     Finally, the lights dimmed. The crowd went silent. Excitement buzzed through the air. The stage lit, the music started, and the five boys were visible. The audience went wild. Brian was in complete awe. He had never been happier than this, how could anything in the world make him any happier? He was seeing freakin A.C.E, in real life, they were right in front of him. 

     "You didn't tell me we'd be seeing a K-Pop group!" Jae yelled over the screams. Brian just smiled and continued to sing along to Callin'. 

     As the concert went on, Brian started to pay more attention to the boy next to him than the ones onstage. Jae seemed to like the music, despite his previous protest. He was nodding along and watching the performers in subtle awe. He studied Jae's face and admired him. He thought about how good he looked in glasses. How vibrant his blond hair looked in the lighting from the stage. How full his lips were, and how nice it would feel to kiss them.

     A thought surfaced in Brian's brain.  _I'm not gonna confess to him, what the fuck, that's ridiculous,_ he thought. He had been hiding his feelings for his best friend for almost a year now. Whether he was hiding them well or not, Brian did not know. But as he gave it more thought, he realized it's best to not keep it bottled up anymore. 

     After the concert ended, they waited outside for Brian's mom to pick them up. That's when he dropped the bomb. He turned and looked up at the taller boy. 

     "Jae."

     "Yes, Brian?" He almost looked concerned. "Why do you look so scared? I get that this town is sketchy, especially at night, but chill. No ones gonna inject you with heroin." Brian chuckled.  _This is the idiot that I love._

"Jae, there's something I need to tell you." A look of realization fell across the blond boy's face as he pieced together that Brian was serious. He sucked in his breath, closed his eyes and said, "I like you."

     Silence. 

     Brian was waiting for the rejection, it was already washing over him like a cold spray of water. Opening his eyes wasn't an option. Just thinking about the look of disgust, repulsion, on his best friend's face was something he couldn't bear to look at, let alone think about. He waited, and waited, and for too long it was just silent. He was beginning to think Jae had just walked away. Nothing was happening. He could feel his heart pounding harder than it ever had in his life. Nothing happened, until suddenly, he was engulfed in warmth, in the familiar scent he loved more than anything else. Jae was hugging him.

     He spoke softly, a few moments later, the tenderness in his voice so obvious it almost hurt with how sweet he sounded. "How long have you been hiding that from me. 

     "About a year." Admitting it out loud felt odd, but rather than dread his chest was filled with hope. Hope that this relationship would last.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so i most likely sucks but its a little better than it would be if i didn't have an editor (thank u margie). anyway its december, im super emotional rn, so this is gonna get sad if i continue it. but thx for reading my garbage if u enjoyed it. its late at night and i have school tomorrow, and this thing doesn't tell you if you spelled anything wrong apparently, so lemme know if yall find a spelling error.


End file.
